


Death of Me

by SenkiroWolf



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Angst, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, Knotting, M/M, Pain, Pet Play, Pharmercy, Reaper76 - Freeform, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Vampire!Gabriel, Werewolf!Jack, anahardt, ass eating, i gotta case of the gays, kinda character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenkiroWolf/pseuds/SenkiroWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The screaming hit a high point as lightning stuck, making it impossible to see for a moment as the screams cut off.</p><p>The rain came down hard a second later, people running to their homes and cursing the dead man as a witch and heathen.</p><p>There was no body left to look at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Burned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TornThroughTheSwan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TornThroughTheSwan/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falling in love is easy. Trying to stop that love is hard.

Jack awoke early that morning. The teen was fairly excited as his father had told him he was getting an apprentice not much older than himself. There wasn't many people in this village his age, most were actual children or much older people who were those children's parents.

“Morning father!” The bright eyed blond entered the forge excitedly.

His father gave a hearty laugh and beamed at his son. “Jack! It's not even time to be up yet!” The man was the biggest in the village with a deep accent. He was the town blacksmith named Reinhardt and naturally his son was to take over one day.

However the large man found an apprentice that would also do great working here and would help do double the work.

“Sorry father, I guess I'm just excited. You said he was three years older than me?” Jack's face was flushed a light pink. He hoped they could be friends.

“Ja. Three years older. He should be here soon.” The elder man glanced at the door as he heard a knock. “Ach! That must be him!” The large man started towards the door but not before his son bolted past him.

Jack opened the door and smiled. His heart seemed to stop for just a second as he stared at the man before him. He had much darker skin than his own with unruly curls cut short and a short beard. “Uh, hello. Is Reinhardt here?”

“Ah! Gabriel! Come in! Jack has been excited to meet you. This is my son.” He clapped a large hand on the blond's shoulder.

Jack felt his face flush and extended his hand. “Hello, Gabriel? I'm Jack. I will be training with you as well.”

Gabriel gave a small smile, making it seem like he didn't do that much. “Hi.” Well this was suddenly awkward.

Reinhardt clapped both boys on the shoulder making them both stumble. “Good! Introductions have been made! Gabriel travelled a long way to get here so he will be staying with us.” Oh no. “You two can share a room, ja?” Oh Gods no.

Jack felt his face get painfully red as he finally noticed the bag the other had. “Let me uh, let me show you my room. Father, were you planning on having the carpenter make another bed?” Please say yes.

“Oh! Yes! I told him a few days ago! Should be done within the month! He has many orders to take care of.” Shit.

Jack quickly led the elder man to his room. “It’s not big but I'm sure we can manage. There's plenty of room for your clothes in the wardrobe.”

Gabriel nodded along and looked around. “It's bigger than any room I've ever had, so it's great.” He gave a small grin to the blond, making the younger's heart beat faster.

“So where are you from? I don't see many people-”

“With this skin tone? Except slaves I'm guessing?” Jack's face flushed with shame. Slave trade had become illegal in the last few years, thankfully.

“I'm sorry, that was insensitive of me.” The blond lamented, only to hear the other laugh.

“It's fine, kid. My parents were good people and were taken from our home country right after having me. Weren't slaves for long, but after they died I wanted to move somewhere with less people.” Gabriel frowned for a moment.

Jack tried to lighten the mood. “Hey, don't call me kid. You're not that much older than me.”

The darker man grinned at the younger. “Last I checked, I'm considered a man and you're still a child.”

The blond huffed indignantly. “If you want I can take the floor-”

“We can both fit in the bed. It's rather big and I don't want to kick you out of it.” Fuck Jack was so screwed.

“Oh, okay. Uh yeah, at least until your bed is finished.” The younger cleared his throat and smiled softly. “Well, we should get back to the forge.”

Gabriel grinned at the blond and nodded his head. “Lead the way, cariño.”

Jack suddenly flushed, not knowing the foreign word and quickly retreated to the forge, the elder following after.

…

A week went by and Jack swore he would die every time he looked at Gabriel. Every time the elder gave him a look, Jack felt like his insides liquefied.

The two constantly stole glances at each other, unless Reinhardt was teaching them which is when they were intent on his lessons and not each other's faces.

Since it was still spring the weather hadn't been too bad, but finally a heat wave hit and that's when Jack got really distracted.

He had been ill the night before so his father decided to let him sleep in that day, bless his soul. When the boy did wake up, he felt much better and decided to walk into the forge. Bad idea. Gabriel stood there, watching Reinhardt work metal, completely shirtless.

The elder was watching intently as he watched how the blond's father worked the metal. Jack felt his heart nearly explode as his eyes raked over the darker man's chest.

Of course that's when he was noticed. “Ah! Jack, are you feeling better?” His father had noticed him and soon Gabriel’s gaze followed.

The blond was going to die. He felt his heart swell and beat wildly in his chest. “Yes, father. I-I uh...much better.” The elder seemed to notice the blond's distraction and stretched like he was tired.

Damn him.

“Are you sure? You still look sick, son.” The large man felt his face. “It may be the heat but you should rest more.”

Jack nodded slowly. “Uh, sure father. I think I'll go lay back down.” His eyes glanced back to Gabriel who was smirking mischievously. Jack was going to die because of this man.

The blond back tracked to his room and lay on his bed. He felt a bit of a problem in his pants and grunted, hand reaching down slowly to relieve himself but then the door opened and he retreated his hand to his face.

“Hey, I was bringing you some water. Your father is making you some lunch.” Lo and behold, there was the cause of Jack's problems. 

Gabriel walked over with a mug of water and grinned at the blond, still shirtless. Jack grabbed the mug and chugged down the water, his throat feeling suddenly dry. “Thanks.” he mumbled, making sure his legs were pressed together.

“You know Jack…” The darker man sat on the edge of the bed making the blond tense and look up. “You're kind of obvious with your gawking.” He seemed to purr out, grinning wider at the flushed face.

“I have no idea what you're talking about!” Jack squeaked uncharacteristically as Gabe set a strong calloused hand on his thigh.

The elder smirked and leaned forward, pausing not far from the blond's lips. Jack's eyes fluttered closed and he tried to close the space between them.

However Gabriel pulled back. “You're right. You haven't been staring. I better get back to work.” He winked and left.

Stunned, the blond sat there with a now even bigger problem in his trousers. He cursed and quickly buried his face into the bed, whining indignantly.

The elder would definitely be the death of him.

…

Three fucking weeks of this torture. Gabriel went out of his way to constantly taunt and tease the blond about his attraction. He didn't even know if Gabriel returned the feelings or just had fun messing with his own!

Today, however, was a special day as it was Jack's eighteenth birthday. This is the day people would start seeing him as a man more than a child.

It was also when people around the village would be pestering him to court their lovely daughters and such. That thought filled him with dread.

The country had been converted to a monotheistic religion before Jack was even born. The blond and his father however, did not practice the same religion. They believed in the old gods from Reinhardt’s home country, which had also been converted to the single god religion.

If they were found out, they would be killed or tortured into changing their ‘heathen’ ways. That did not sit well with Jack especially since this religion killed people who would court the same sex. 

Jack was only interested in people of the same sex so that was a problem.

The blond stared at the ceiling of his room. It was early in the morning, the sun not yet up, and Gabriel was sleeping quietly next to him.

A sigh passed his lips and he turned on his side, staring at Gabriel’s face. They seemed to inch closer in their sleep, much to Jack's disdain and pleasure.

The darker skinned man was a tortuous tease. He gave the blond light touches and searing looks, but never going further than that.

Other than their awkward and undefined sexual tension, they got along rather well. The boys shared similar humor and interests. Gabe also knew about their religion and opened up about his own.

They were different in so many ways but it was like being two sides of the same coin. Jack relished in the attention and enjoyed Gabriel’s company.

Gabe’s eyes fluttered opened and the first thing they saw was Jack's flushed face and bright sky blue eyes. “Morning, kid. Happy birthday.” A grin split the elder’s face and he sat up.

Jack wanted to groan as Gabriel’s chest was revealed from under the covers, but he held back. “Morning.” He muttered and stretched crawling out of his bed. 

The darker man just watched as the blond dressed, Jack feeling the eyes on him. “Stop that.” The younger snapped in embarrassment.

“Stop what? I’m not doing anything?” That same fucking smirk was plastered on Gabriel’s face and it made Jack's entire body flush with desire.

“You are impossible.” He growled and stalked out of the room. The teasing was fine but at this point, Jack wanted to know if Gabriel was interested or not because it was driving him up a fucking wall.

Reinhardt grinned widely as his son entered their kitchen and sat at the wooden table. “Good morning son! I have made your favorite!” The boisterous man slapped a hand on his only son's shoulder.

“Thanks Father.” Jack let a smile grace his features from the previous scowl that had been directed at Gabriel. 

Speak of the devil, Gabriel walked in, fully dressed and smirking. “Morning Sir Wilhelm.” 

“Gabriel! I've told you, call me Reinhardt!” Another absurdly loud and happy laugh erupted from the blacksmith. “Since it is my son's entrance into manhood, you both can have the day off! I will give you some coin and you can buy some sweets at the market.” 

Jack blinked rapidly in surprise. A day off to just enjoy himself? This was a rare occasion.

But Gabriel would be attached to his hip all day. Fuck. Again.

Soon the pair was walking the streets towards the market. Their house was on the edge of town, which is how Reinhardt and his son liked it. More privacy that way.

“So, where would you like to go cariño?” Gabriel purred, walking close to the blond.

Jack flushed and looked forward. “Well there is a pastry stand that I always like getting sweets from.” 

“Lead the way.” The elder man smiled and nudged the blond, who flushed darker.

They journeyed about the market eating their sweet bread and chatting casually. People who knew Jack rather well would say hi, but most gave his companion dark looks.

Jack glared at the people giving his friend dirty looks. He hated how they judged him from the color of his skin and the sound of his accent proving he wasn't from around here. 

The blond and the elder were leaning against a large tree on the edge of town, eating more sweet bread.

“Something...beautifully blue.” Gabriel grinned and glanced to the blond.

“The sky?” A shake of the brunette's head. “The pond?” Another shake. “Hmm, those flowers?” Nope. “Give me a clue.” Jack pouted.

“I'm staring at it.” The blond looked over to Gabriel’s face and paused. The elder was looking straight at him and Jack felt his heart flutter. 

“Um, my eyes?” That smug grin confirmed his question. “Okay, just tell me if you like me or not.” He huffed just wanting to know if the other was interested or not. He was sick of wasting time.

Jack jumped slightly when he felt a hand on his shoulder and Gabriel was much closer than before. “You're so dense. Of course I do. No one else I'd rather spend this much time with.” Jack’s face flushed and he closed his eyes as Gabriel connected their lips slowly and sweetly.

The young blond leaned into the kiss, his heart beating wildly. Once they pulled apart, both their faces flushed.

Jack suddenly felt self conscience and glanced around, making sure no one had seen them kissing lest they fear the repercussions.

No one was in sight from this edge of the town and the blond let out a breath he had been holding. 

“I'm sorry. I hate being here and not being able to do anything with you because of these people.” He growled and Jack saw a bit of a dark side in the older man.

Jack felt something tug in his stomach but he couldn't place the emotion. “I know. You saw the six people asking me to court their daughters today. I don't like women like that.”

Gabriel chuckled. “Trust me. I noticed. I had to resist pummeling them.” That made Jack's heart flutter again.

“Come on. Father is probably wondering where we are.” Gabriel nodded but stole another kiss before they walked back to their home in higher spirits.

…

Another week had passed and Gabriel’s own bed was now in the boys’ shared room. 

The bed was used, usually when both boys were crawled into it and cuddled closely. Nothing much happened beyond fervent kisses and small touches, Gabriel wanting to take it slow with the younger.

Their relationship was good. The pair watched out for each other and made sure no one would discover them. The training in metal work that Reinhardt gave them was put to good use and soon they were making things without supervision.

It had been four months. Gabriel and Jack were closer than ever and had decided to sneak out and head to a clearing outside of town.

“Maybe we should live out here? We could have a small farm and be away from prying eyes…” Jack and Gabe were lying on the soft grass, side by side.

Gabe chuckled and kissed his head. “You're so cute.”

Jack sat up for a moment and looked nervous. “Can...can we?” He was flushed and avoiding any sort of eye contact.

The elder smiled and nodded, pulling the blond down. “Why so nervous cariño?” Gabriel teased and kissed Jack's neck.

Jack let out a small moan and huffed. “Just shut up.”

The pair rid themselves of clothing and started rutting against each other like starved men. They wanted it to last forever, but their inexperience caught up with them and they finished what they started rather quickly, curling into each other and kissing lazily.

Jack started walking back to the house, since apparently Gabriel needed relieve his bladder and told him to go on ahead.

The blond fell onto his bed tiredly, falling asleep in almost an instant. He never even noticed how Gabriel didn't return.

…

“Jack! Jack! Wake up!” Reinhardt shook his son awake, looking panicked and sympathetic. 

“Father? What’s wrong?” He blinked tiredly and looked around. “Where’s Gabe?”

“You need to come to the village square. Now!” The panic in his father's voice made him hurry, worried about what could be happening. 

Exiting the house, Jack saw a storm oncoming. Thunder rolled as they made their way to the square, where he saw a pile of wood. That meant…

“Gabe!?” Jack tried running forward but his father caught him.

“Stop, I can't lose you too.” The giant man held his son tightly as they looked upon the scene.

Gabriel was tied to a stake tightly, hands bound behind his back, but he did not struggle. Not even when he saw Jack. A sad smile graced his lips as he looked to the man he'd grown to love.

“He will be put to death for lying with another man in sexual relations and consorting with demons and Satan!”

Jack's eyes were flooded with tears. Satan? Demons? What the fuck were they talking about? He reached a hand out shakily and sobbed harder when Gabe mouthed that he loved him.

Why weren't they burning him too? They slept together why was he being spared?

“Do you confess to these sins?”

Gabriel’s eyes locked with Jack's. They seemed off. Like the wrong color from their usual honey brown. “Yes. I tricked a man into bed with me and speak with demons.”

He was lying! 

Why was he lying?

_‘He's lying to save you from the same fate.’_

The world went in slow motion as a burning torch was thrown upon the logs. The heat rose and licked at Gabriel’s skin. He kept quiet for so long before his pained screams filled the air.

Jack was sobbing and struggling to be free of his father's vice grip so he could save Gabe or at least die with him, but he couldn't escape.

The screaming hit a high point as lightning stuck, making it impossible to see for a moment as the screams cut off.

The rain came down hard a second later, people running to their homes and cursing the dead man as a witch and heathen.

There was no body left to look at.

Jack didn't know when he had gotten to his room and sat on Gabriel’s bed, but all he could hear was the ringing of screams in his ears.

Gabe would never have been the death of him, because he would always be the death of Gabriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo the lovely Vosianbird and I promised each other fics and they wanted more werewolf!Jack and Vampire!Gabe. So this will eventually be that! I only plan 2 chapters (this one included) and an epilogue dedicated for the smut! Other than that, please enjoy and comment with questions or suggestions! Love ya'll!


	2. Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack tries to cope with Gabriel’s death. Twenty years of lonliness takes a toll.

Reinhardt had never seen his son look so defeated and lifeless. It had been a month since Gabriel’s death and Jack seemed to give up on life.

“Jack, could you go to the market stall, please? Get some meat for supper?” He asked softly.

The blond nodded deftly and grabbed some coin and left. Reinhardt sighed. He worried his son would take his own life, but he hadn't yet. All he could do was keep an eye on him.

The villagers gave Jack looks at all times now. Half were pitying, the other half gave him glares and cursed him as a heathen.

Jack didn't care anymore. At least the offers for courting daughters had stopped. He passed the meat stall and walked to the edge of town, to the tree where he had shared his first kiss with Gabriel.

He sat against the tree and looked out at the pond. He remembered the small touches and kisses and resisted the urge to cry.

Jack sighed and stood, going back to the meat stand after about ten minutes. It was thankfully the wife working today, her husband never sold him anything.

“Thank you.” He muttered quietly.

“Take care of yourself, Jack.” She smiled softly and patted his arm.

He just nodded and started home. Jack heard hooves and paused as he saw a small group of king’s soldiers. An idea slowly formed and he ran up to the lead horse.

…

“Jack, you don't need to do this!” Reinhardt watched his son pack up his clothes. 

“I don't want to be here anymore, Father! These fuckers killed Gabe and they all want me to burn too!” Jack's hands shook as he finished. “Don't worry. They'll train me and only put me in battle if they're short on men. Otherwise I'll be making weapons like you trained me to.”

Reinhardt grabbed him son and hugged him tightly. “Please stay safe for me Jack. You're all I have left in this world. And you still have me, okay?”

Jack gave his first smile in a month and hugged his dad. “Thanks Father. I love you.”

…

The training was rigorous. Jack could feel himself get stronger and it was a great distraction from his previous life. When he wasn't training or sleeping he was working in the forge, creating beautiful swords and weapons, using his talent to distract what little time he had off.

The generals praised his work and made sure to request their own unique blades, making sure to keep their best blacksmith busy.

Jack liked to keep his work load up, lest he think of darker things. With the pay he was receiving for his work he decided to buy an expensive chunk of ingot to mold. This would be his personal sword.

He got to work on it, making it a hand and a half sword. He worked long and hard to make it perfect, spending much time on the hilt to make sure an owl he was fond of was present in the design.

After much thought he carved in the symbol for heathen. It was now a badge he carried with him since Gabriel’s death. 

The first time he used the sword, his heart was beating from adrenaline. They had been short on men and were being ambushed straight from their base. 

A man had caught him by surprise and got in a couple of slices to his face in, one almost bisecting his face and the other cutting through his lip.

Jack made sure not to get caught off guard again as he drove his sword through the man's chest.

He watched the life of the man slowly drain away and he watched him smile sadly. “Thank you.” Jack stumbled back and stared at the corpse. Why had this man wished for death? Was it a reason similar to his own or completely different?

After getting medical attention and being sent to bed, Jack's mind wandered back to the first man he killed. Would he fall like him one day? Sword through his chest?

He found he didn't mind the idea.

…

Five years. 

Five years of making swords for the king's army and this is how it would end.

Jack had been in his forge, making standard weapons. He was working on a dagger when a soldier stumbled in. “Hello...are you okay?”

The man hummed. “I'm so hungry. It's been so long since I've eaten and I couldn't help but notice you.” The man raised his head, making Jack gasp.

This stranger's eyes seemed to glow in the darkness as he approached the blond. “Your sword reads ‘heathen’ I noticed. That means no one will miss you.”

Jack barely had time to react as the man lunged for him. He ducked and grabbed the nearly complete dagger he had been working on as the man turned on him again.

The human look was gone, replaced by a bestial form and the blond scrambled to move away from this monster. He was unable to as the creature sunk it's teeth into his shoulder.

A scream ripped from Jack's throat as he felt the burning inside him. The dagger still in hand, he thrust it into the monster's throat and pulled, effectively cutting through its throat.

An animalistic but gurgled howl came from this monster as he watched it claw at its throat, choking on its own blood. 

The body fell from him and he was panicking. He didn't feel his shoulder burn in pain and wondered if the bite would do something to him. 

He heard feet thundering toward him as his question was answered, a bolt of pain ripping through his body, causing him to scream and scramble to his feet, filled with adrenaline.

Jack needed to run. They would kill him or he would slaughter them if he became this monster. He grabbed his few possessions and ran out the back just as the soldiers ran in.

He heard screams of ‘monster’ and he kept running, even as his body changed.

…

Jack opened his eyes slowly, blinded by the sun. Groaning he sat up and looked around. Surrounding him was white fur and blood. He noticed the mangled corpse of a deer and his scattered possessions not far off.

Crawling over to his things he searched through them. When he found a small necklace he thanked his gods and slipped it around his neck.

The pendant on a leather chord was a small random design, but Gabriel had made it for him.

Jack gathered his things and set off in the direction he knew as his father's home.

It took a few days to get back to his home village, the place that killed the only man he had loved.

He placed a heavy knock on his father's door. He waited only a moment before a woman opened it. “Jack? Is that you? Darling what happened to your hair?”

Jack let himself give a small before pausing. “What's wrong with my hair?” The woman pulled him inside.

“Reinhardt dear! Jack is here! Something is wrong.” She ushered him to their living space and grabbed a rag, wiping off his face.

“Guess you have that motherly sixth sense coming in with my little sibling in there huh, Ana?” He smiled at her. 

His father had recently remarried and Jack had come home for it. Ana was a great fit for his father. She was tough, smart and took no bullshit.

“Jack, how many times do I tell you to call me mother?” She half teased, wiping days of grime off her step-son’s face.

“Sorry. Not used to having one yet.” He received a small smile.

“Jack? What are you doing home?” The large man paused. “What happened to your hair?”

Okay now Jack was curious. “What’s wrong with my hair?” Ana handed him a small hand mirror, causing his jaw to drop. 

His once cornfield blond hair was now stark white on his head. Glowing blue eyes looked back at him in the mirror. “I...I have to explain something.”

Ten minutes later his parents were staring at him in disbelief. “So you were bitten by a monster?” A nod. “It sounds like tales of werewolves…”

Jack froze. It made sense. The glow of his eyes, the shock white hair, the fur around him when he awoke and the mangled deer corpse.

“What if I hurt someone? I didn't ask for this shit, it's like the gods want me to suffer even more after Gabe’s death!” He snarled, tears filling his eyes.

Ana stood and walked over, hugging her son. She didn't care if she didn't birth this boy herself, she married Reinhardt and that was enough to make him her child.

“I have an idea.” She spoke softly, petting his hair. “Reinhardt says you always wanted to live in the forest, why don't we build you a house out there.”

Jack leaned into his step-mother’s touch, feeling like a child again. “I'd like that. It's where we wanted to live.”

Reinhardt smiled sadly. “Well you can rest here for a few days and then we'll find a place to build.”

The young man nodded to his father and retreated to his old room. Two beds still lay inside and Jack found himself crawling into Gabriel’s old bed.

He sighed softly. “Hey Gabe. Life has been so weird since you've been gone.” Jack talked to the air, hoping Gabriel’s afterlife was similar to his own. “I miss you.”

Jack seemed to await an answer before giving up and going to sleep.

…

A month before winter hit, they were done with the house. Thankfully enough as the next day, Ana went into labor. Jack was holding his little sister in his arms and cooing.

Fareeha reached her small hands up towards her brother's face and stared at him.

The werewolf smiled and nuzzled her small face. Jack figured he didn't have much to live for, but he would lay his life down for his new little sister.

“Jack.” He looked up to his step-mother and walked over. “Hello little Fareeha.” She smiled broadly, taking her from her son's arms.

A small smile graced Jack’s lips once more and he looked to his father who seemed so proud. “Were you crying like this when I was born.” The large man nodded before letting out an infectious laugh.

The happiness did not last forever.

…

A plague was sweeping through the land. Jack was distraught when his step-mother informed him that his father had caught it. Ana was afraid she might come down with the mysterious illness as well and made Jack promise to watch over his four year old little sister.

He promised.

A week later, all his family except Fareeha were dead. Jack had to be strong for her.

The werewolf was afraid he would hurt his little sister when he shifted, but he never did. His inner wolf thought of the girl as his pup and in need of protection.

Jack prayed to his gods everyday that his sister would be safe from harm, but she was an adventurous child. 

In the end, that helped more than it hurt.

…

Fareeha was in a small clearing humming to herself as she picked flowers. The girl had grown quickly under her brother's care and she was now fourteen years in age and a very intelligent child.

A snap of a twig made her eyes snap up and look into the forest. Her gaze scanned the tree line. The girl knew this forest inside and out and spotted a small bit of disturbance for the side of the glade closest to the village.

She continued about her business gathering flowers. “You can come out. This glade is shared by people who can appreciate it.”

A dark figure walked out of the trees and she examined it.

It was a man wearing a long black cloak with a hood obscuring his face and who had darker skin much like her own. He looked skeptically at her. “What is a small child doing alone out here?”

True to her age, her cheeks puffed out a bit as she glared at the man. “I'm not some dumb child running where I don't belong. I live out here. My brother and I have a house not far from the creek.”

The hood pushed back just a tad to see the stranger's face. Fareeha gave a pause. His description seemed familiar.

Facial hair was short but very neat and his eyes were a deep honey brown. Scars marred his face yet he was still strikingly handsome. “What's your name sir?”

The man chuckled. “Polite forest dweller? That's a first. My name is Gabriel, child. And you?”

That struck a chord in her and she beamed brightly. “I'm Fareeha! Come! You can walk me home so nothing hurts me.” The girl quickly rushed over and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards her home.

The man looked confused but didn't complain. He did want to get the child home safely, despite him wanting to leave the area. 

The girl chatted excitedly to the man and kept a firm grip on his hand as she led him to her quaint house, flowers in her other hand gripped tightly.

“Brother! I'm home! I brought a present!” The girl giggled and ran inside.

The cloaked man stood there and wondered if he should just leave. He was about to when a voice made him freeze.

“Gabriel?”

…  
_Intense screaming ripped from his throat as he felt the flames lick at his skin. Jack's panicked face kept playing in his head. He heard thunder and suddenly felt lighter than air._

_He opened what he thought was his eyes. Smoke was all around him and he felt like a breeze. Looking down he saw Reinhardt and Jack. The blond collapsing to the ground in sadness._

_Was this the afterlife? He didn't think so as he floated towards the forest. He barely remembered the night before. Him and Jack had touched and he had broken their purity together and then…_

_A flash of red eyes. Something clawing at his face and biting his neck, sinking in a burning liquid that set his insides on fire. He had grabbed his knife, cut out the things throat and heard it die as he continued to pushed the weapon into its neck, until the head was hanging on by just a thread of flesh and bone._

_He had woken up _hungry_. Starving but outside tied down watching as a stake was built._

_Gabriel was read his crimes and set aflame. Now he was floating on the wind, not sure what he was supposed to do._

_Once he hit the forest his body solidified and he fell to the ground, so hungry and wandering aimlessly._

_He barely remembered what happened. Finding a town, finding an innocent person and burying his new fangs into their neck and draining them of their life blood._

_He felt invigorated. Alive._

_Gabriel spent months hiding from people not knowing what he was doing or what he was._

_“You poor thing. Let me take mercy on you, dear child. I will show you what you are.”_

_The man looked up to a woman who looked like an angel, but her eyes were a deep red and her smile fanged._

_He took the hand._

…

“I went to the village to find you...they told me about Reinhardt and your...stepmother? I'm sorry. They told me you died in service to the king.” His arms were wrapped around his lover from so long ago.

“Gods, that sounds so awful Gabe.” He nuzzled the darker’s man skin. “I...I went through some stuff too. I didn't take your _death_ well. I became reckless, joined the army and well was bitten by a werewolf.” He laughed.

Gabriel snorted and smacked the white-haired wolf. “You're a fucking idiot.” A sigh passed his lips. “How did our lives become so fucked?”

Jack laughed and watched his little sister playing with the flowers she had collected. “At least we're back together again.” He nuzzled the vampire's neck.

“You need to meet Mercy. She is the woman who helped me control...well the bloodlust.”

“Her name is Mercy?”

“Nah. It's Angela. She said she would take mercy on me and the name stuck.” He rubbed his bearded chin against the blond's cheek.

Fareeha ran over, holding a flower crown she had been spending so much time on. “Brother! This is for you!” She smiled and jumped up, placing the flowers on his head.

Jack smiled softly and pulled her into his lap, placing kisses on her face. She giggled gleefully and wriggled out of her brother's grasp. “Gabriel? Are you going to marry my brother?”

The men both flushed and Jack tapped her leg lightly with his own. “Go play, Pharah.” He muttered the nickname.

She grinned and ran off, leaving the couple alone with their thoughts.

“Fuck I missed you.” Gabriel nudged his head with his chin. “This time I'm not going anywhere.”

“Keep that promise this time.” Jack smiled and kissed him slowly.

“Well we have forever to make up for twenty years.”

And they did just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this chapter up! The last chapter will be smut for these angsty boys! This took forever for some reason but it's finally done. Please enjoy and comment if you'd like!


	3. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure shameless smut.

Forever was a long time. 

Times changed. Swords and shields were replaced with guns and explosives, diseases were cured, dark ages gave way to a blossoming world of technology and advances beyond imagining.

It was baffling for humans, even more so for immortal beings. Two of which had seen all those changes, were currently residing in their lavish home by the ocean.

“Gabe, when did Mercy say they would be here?” Jack walked into the kitchen to find his lover cooking breakfast for him. The vampire tended to do this a lot. He liked cooking but food didn't satisfy him as much as blood could.

Jack on the other hand loved the food his lover made and always scarfed it down. “Sometime tonight is when their flight gets in.” Gabe glanced up and smiled.

“Tonight, huh?” The blond hummed, “So I have you all to myself all day?” Strong arms wrapped around the vampire who rolled his eyes.

“Want payback for me making your ass sore last night?” He purred, turning his head and eyeing that hungry look on the younger's face.

The pair hadn't aged since their turnings. They still looked youthful in their early twenties, despite their age of almost a millenia. 

“Mm, maybe. It is my turn.” He mumbled against his lover's neck. “You're going to make me eat first, aren't you?”

“Yes, because I didn't cook this for nothing just for you to whine like a baby after sex about how you're hungry. Again.” He gave a soft glare to the wolf.

Jack whined indignantly. “But Gabe…”

“If you whine again, I'm going to make you wear it.” The elder growled huskily. Another whine from the werewolf, signalling that he did indeed want to wear their little toy.

“Food first.” The vampire teased and kissed his face softly. “Eat, do the dishes, then come upstairs. I'll be waiting hubby.”

Jack watched his lover's backside sway purposefully out the door to go up to their bedroom. The pair needed to get this out of their system before Fareeha and Angela came that night.

The werewolf shovelled down his food quickly and made sure to scrub the dishes clean, making them spotless. He didn't want Gabriel kicking his ass later for leaving a mess.

Blue eyes glanced up the top of the stairs as he scrambled to the top and walked towards the bedroom door. He paused in front of entrance and listened closely. 

Silence.

It was always creepy how silent his vampire lover could be. A deep breath he didn't know he was holding released from his lungs as he opened the door.

He choked on air as he saw his lover dressed in lingerie. A corset that did nothing to hide those firm pectorals and those skimpy underwear barely held his lover's cock.

“Come here boy.” Gabriel’s rough voice cut through the air, demanding and Jack could do nothing but obey. He came forward and whined softly. “Good boy. You know how to respond to your master.” 

Jack nodded and lifted his head, baring his throat to his lover. It was an ultimate sign of trust for werewolves he had found out back when he had met someone to mentor him to control his wolfish nature. If there was anyone he trusted in the world, it was the man before him.

“Such a good boy.” Gabriel purred and grabbed his throat and ran the pad of his thumb over a vein. A whine escaped the wolf again and the vampire grabbed a collar and leash off the bed, attaching it to his lover's neck. “On your knees, Jackie.”

Jack immediately fell to his knees and looked up at his lover patiently. He watched as Gabe grabbed a vibrator giving a vicious grin. The werewolf silently thanked his Gods for the Internet, as it brought out some fun sexual fantasies that they could fulfill.

Gabe lifted a finger. “Turn. Clothes off. Ass in the air.” Jack shredded his clothes off and obeyed, turning slowly and bending down wriggling his ass at the other to tease. He felt slicked fingers prodding against his hole and whimpered softly as they pushed in, stretching him.

His vampire lover was never one to be gentle, proven by the fact he already had three fingers up Jack's ass before withdrawing and replacing them with the vibrator. “Good boy. You obey so well. Now up.” Jack did as he was told and looked expectantly at his lover. “Where are those ears I'm so fond of?”

Jack had to concentrate for a moment as he felt the cartilage in his ears snap and push upwards, reforming into much furrier and sensitive wolf ears.

Gabe hummed his approval before turning around and spreading his legs apart to show off his big ass to the other man. “Time for dessert babe, make sure you get me nice and stretched for that big knot of yours.”

Jack didn't waste any time seizing forward and gripping the vampire's plump ass in his hands, teeth grazing along the mounds of taut flesh. His hands kneaded slowly and pushed the cheeks apart as his tongue dipped between them, rubbing against the vampire's hole.

He plunged his tongue inside his lover, ears twitching atop his head at every pleased noise out of his lover as his tongue delved as deeply as it could go. He needed to please his lover, craved it and relished in it.

A faint buzzing noise caught his attention and he realized the vibe had been turned on inside of him. He pulled back to let out a high pitched whine, taking a moment to refocus before his tongue lapped at Gabriel’s entrance once more.

“Alright, boy. That's enough.” The vampire sounded a little breathless as he spoke, trying to regain some composure. “On the bed. Lying down.” Jack scrambled up onto the bed and lie down for his lover.

Gabe got up and sat on his lover's thighs, his cock barely touching Jack's. “Now, be a good boy and beg. Beg to knot me.” He grinned at the wolf, all laid out and pretty for him.

Jack started whining like a dog. He pawed at his lover's thick thighs and gave him big puppy eyes, just begging for his lover with no words, since he hadn't been allowed to speak yet.

Gabriel relented, sitting up to hover over Jack's cock and slowly lower himself down. A loud moan came from Gabriel’s lips as he took more of Jack's cock into his ass, Jack on the other hand was whining softly and trying not to buck into his lover.

Once seated just above the werewolf’s knot, he stopped completely. “Now, please your master.” He grinned and tugged on the leash.

Jack was about to thrust up when he felt the vibe inside of him turn onto the highest level. Involuntarily, his hips slammed up in pleasure, almost knotting his lover who gasped.

“Did I give you permission to knot me, mutt?” A dark growl came from Gabe’s mouth.

Jack's pupils were blown wide and he growled back, getting pulled up by the leash for his ‘back talk’.

Those dark honeyblood eyes glared back at Jack and he found himself looking away first, especially with the vibrator still making his body spasm. “Good boy.” A pause. “Continue, knotting when you're close.”

Jack didn't need anymore prompting. The werewolf started slamming into his lover above him, feeling the vampire tug harshly on his leash and slamming down to meet the fierce thrusts.

Gabriel moaned loudly and reached back, feeling for the vibe and pumping it into the werewolf as he rode the younger. “Fuck, Jack. You're such a good boy.” 

The wolf whined his ears lowered down low as he fucked his mate, eyes watching how gorgeous his lover's body looked in that lingerie as he rode him. 

He felt heat grip his abdomen and gave a slightly more harsh thrust, his knot pushing past his lover's tight ring and locking inside of his body. Jack let out a howl as he started releasing inside his lover.

Gabe followed shortly after, his body arching beautifully as he came over the pale chest of his lover. The pair went limp, the vampire sprawled on his lover's chest, nipping at his shoulder. He had half a mind to shut off the vibe and toss the remote away.

“Mm, good boy.” He teased softly, tongue tracing the collar. He took a moment before removing the collar.

Jack laughed. “Bark, bark. Asshole.” The younger nuzzled his hair, loving how his cock twitched as it continued releasing cum into his lover.

A groan left the vampire as he felt more cum fill him. “Fuck. I have to deal with your fucking knot for an hour.” An indignant whine left him as he nuzzled into his lover's body.

“Yup.” Jack laughed and kissed his head. “Mm. Let's nap till then, yeah? Hopefully Fareeha and Angela pick up context clues and let us sleep.” 

The vampire snorted but paused and looked up to his lover. “I love you Jack.” He kissed him slowly, putting so much emotion into it.

Jack smiled as the kiss broke. “I love you too.”

The pair fell into a blissful sleep, unconcerned with how the world would change as long as they were together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, all done! Hope ya'll enjoyed the story and smut!

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo the lovely Vosianbird and I promised each other fics and they wanted more werewolf!Jack and Vampire!Gabe. So this will eventually be that! I only plan 2 chapters (this one included) and an epilogue dedicated for the smut! Other than that, please enjoy and comment with questions or suggestions! Love ya'll!


End file.
